mkw_hack_pack_wrbktfandomcom-20200213-history
Current MKW Hack Pack v1 World Records
This page is dedicated to WRs for the v1 of the MKW Hack Pack. This version is not released yet so the tracklist might receive changes. --Dance4life628 All Current World Records Boost - Thwomp Factory --:--.--- ??? Thwomp Desert --:--.--- ??? Thwomp Loop --:--.--- ??? Water Rock World 3:18.797 (Kart) kaba kuni Boost - Strobenz Desert --:--.--- ??? Boost - Atheltic Raceway --:--.--- ??? Boost - Codename BIGBOX --:--.--- ??? Boost - Darkness Temple --:--.--- ??? Boost - Delfino Village --:--.--- ??? Boost - District 65 --:--.--- ??? Boost - Factory Course --:--.--- ??? Boost - Luna City --:--.--- ??? Boost - Moonlight Downtown --:--.--- ??? Boost - Nightmare To Dream World --:--.--- ??? Boost - Putt Putt Raceway --:--.--- ??? Boost - Rapid Street --:--.--- ??? Boost - Riverview Square --:--.--- ??? Boost - Rooster Island --:--.--- ??? Boost - SADX Twinkle Circuit --:--.--- ??? Boost - Sunset Raceway --:--.--- ??? Boost - Wetland Woods --:--.--- ??? Boost - Kinoko Cave --:--.--- ??? Area 28 2:47.632 Havoc64 Yoshi Jungle 2:18.449 KytlG Yoshi Lagoon 2:59.837 SpearMKW GCN Yoshi Circuit Winter Edition --:--.--- ??? GCN Yoshi Circuit Terracotta --:--.--- ??? Winter Paradise --:--.--- ??? Boost - Ice Cave --:--.--- ??? Glacial Peak 1:28.769 KytlG Glacial Bay 3:18.746 KytlG Autumn Leavesway 1:11.753 KytlG Autumn Raceway 1:09.806 wainwai Toxic Forest --:--.--- ??? Lost Island --:--.--- ??? 3DS Bowser's Castle 2:08.569 ethanmark7199 3DS Cheep Cheep Lagoon (Reserve) --:--.--- ??? 3DS Neo Bowser City (Reserve) --:--.--- ??? 3DS Toad Circuit 1:25.909 KytlG 3DS Wuhu Loop 1.21.867 wainwai DS Dokan Course --:--.--- ??? DS Tick Tock Clock Neo Edition --:--.--- ??? DS Luigi's Cookie Pinball 2:05.657 MKWSpear GBA Cheese Land --:--.--- ??? GBA Lakeside Park --:--.--- ??? GBA Riverside Park 2:05.576 KytlG GBA Sunset Wilds 1:55.690 neo mk GCN Dino Dino Jungle (George3500vr) NOTE: the v1 of Hack Pack contains a different version of GCN Dino Dino Jungle; this one is made by George35000vr. So BKTs for the older one (by MrButtChinsX11T7) will be counted only for Beta. --:--.--- ??? LEGO Racers Imperial Grand Prix --:--.--- ??? SNES Bowser Castle 3 --:--.--- ??? SNES Donut Plains 3 --:--.--- ??? Candy Mountains --:--.--- ??? Bayside Boulevard 1:50.837 whocaredme Celestial Ruins 2:24.147 ★Royaム★ Cyberstate 3:23.656 KytlG Cookie VillageCategory:Important Pages 1:45.771 KytlG Daisy Gardens --:--.--- ??? Disco Fever --:--.--- ??? Powerpuff Funpark 2:51.658 bow.echo lp Concord China Town --:--.--- ??? Frozen Town --:--.--- ??? Concord Town NinYoda1 Edition --:--.--- ??? Concord Crisis Town --:--.--- ??? Skyline Avenue --:--.--- ??? Windmill Village --:--.--- ??? Space City 3:11.354 ρ:Aεzτα@Paran. Royal Castleway --:--.--- ??? Horror Mansion --:--.--- ??? Luigi's Ghost Castle --:--.--- ??? Ghostly Mansion 2:08.507 KytlG King Boo's Area 2:06.693 (No Glitch) ★Royaム★ 2:02.153 (Glitch) bow.echo lp Volcanic Wasteland --:--.--- ??? Volcano Bay 2:07.173 KytlG Volcano Canyon 2:29.145 KytlG Volcano Island 2:03.678 KytlG Zelda WW Outset Island 1:55.725 KytlG Castle Island --:--.--- ??? Castle Raceway 2:54.890 ★Royaム★ Incendia Castle Texture --:--.--- ??? 8-Bit Road --:--.--- ??? Compact Highway 1:00.415 ρ:Aεzτα@Paran. Downtown Underground --:--.--- ??? Mushroom Fort --:--.--- ??? Darky Cliff 3:49.935 ∠( ｀・ω・)／ Nightmare 3:50.060 (Kart) BGBib Mushroom Peaks Texture --:--.--- ??? Magnetic City 2:02.503 whocaredme Alpha Boost Road 2:06.444 ρ:Aεzτα@Paran. Blue Sky Beach 1:57.685 KytlG SM64 Cool Cool Mountain Slide 00:50.179 bow.echo lp Eclipse Cove --:--.--- ??? Green Hill Zone 2 --:--.--- ??? Herbae Field 00:55.786 (Glitch) SDL Hula Hillside Circuit 1:56.640 KytlG Rural Raceway 2:28.696 KytlG Bowser's Lair --:--.--- ??? Concrete Road (Lava Road Texture) --:--.--- ??? Sunshine Road (Lava Road Texture) --:--.--- ??? Nostalgic Bowser's Castle --:--.--- ??? Canary Bay --:--.--- ??? Canyon Pass --:--.--- ??? Canyon Run --:--.--- ??? Desert Raceway --:--.--- ??? Fire Cave --:--.--- ??? Fire Palace --:--.--- ??? Hell Pyramid 2:35.946 KytlG Item Fireland 2:08.288 KytlG Cannon City 2 2:47.473 whocaredme Wheel Rock 2:26.454 KytlG Rocky Hillside 3:02.741 Huili Gou River Of Dreams --:--.--- ??? Rosalina's Starlight Coaster --:--.--- ??? Gate Of Dreams 2:08.525 KytlG Rainbow Slide --:--.--- ??? Fireworks Race --:--.--- ??? Crazy Road --:--.--- ??? Mrs Flynn's Desert Oasis --:--.--- ??? Poison Lagoon (Yoshi Lagoon Texture) --:--.--- ??? Top City --:--.--- ??? Underwater Slide --:--.--- ??? Toad Town 00:25.627 (Glitch) 「 TheMygoshi 」 Sunset Island 2:54.865 KytlG Seaside Drome --:--.--- ??? Lava Castle Road 1:37.274 Spork Games (a.k.a. Walnut Ishkabibble) Lava Holes 2:02.712 KytlG Ibuki Bowser Valley --:--.--- ??? Jungle Ruins 1:29.449 KytlG Nitro Desert --:--.--- ??? Night Desert --:--.--- ??? Sunset Rocks 2:18.429 Spαdε24 Sphynx Road --:--.--- ??? Weegee Race --:--.--- ??? Water Wood --:--.--- ??? Underground Mine --:--.--- ??? Toby's Road --:--.--- ??? Vulcan Mine --:--.--- ??? Snore Circuit --:--.--- ??? SMS Sirena Beach 00:58.950 KytlG Shining Town 1:06.575 KytlG Kinoko Valley --:--.--- ??? Ruin Factory --:--.--- ??? River Bridge 2:15.570 KytlG Rempart Road --:--.--- ??? Refresh Road --:--.--- ??? Ocean Circuit 1:37.490 KytlG Ocean Circuit Defi CT Edition 1:39.479 ★Royaム★ Paradiz Kanyon --:--.--- ??? N64 Rainbow Road MK8 Inspired --:--.--- ??? Paradoxic Worldway 1:32.896 KytlG Pipeline Skyway --:--.--- ??? Delfino Town --:--.--- ??? Jungle Park --:--.--- ??? DK Jungle Tour 2 2:12.938 KytlG GBA Bowser Castle 3: MK8 Edition --:--.--- ??? Nocturne Circuit --:--.--- ??? Dry Dry Temple 2:16.308 KytlG Boost - Raceway District --:--.--- ??? Blackrose Castle --:--.--- ??? Nebula Lava Factory 2:12.401 wainwai Sand Speedway --:--.--- ??? Delfino Dock --:--.--- ??? Royal Canyon --:--.--- ??? Dash Cannon Woods NOTE: it's currently unknwon if the pack will use RC3 or RC3.5, so don't put any BKT for this track here. --:--.--- ??? Purple Route --:--.--- ??? Delfino Beach --:--.--- ??? Concord Royal Town --:--.--- ??? Alpine Skyway --:--.--- ??? Jungle Cliff 2:36.542 KytlG Color Course --:--.--- ??? GBA Yoshi Desert (Ethanmark7199) --:--.--- ??? SNES Bowser Castle 1 (ChaosShadow23) --:--.--- ??? Bowser's Nightmare (Reserved) --:--.--- ??? Retro Mountain (Reserved) --:--.--- ??? Narshe Circuit (Reserved) --:--.--- ??? Color Wonderland (Reserved) --:--.--- ??? Cold Circuit --:--.--- ??? Nivurbia 1:51.960 KytlG E. Gadd's Computer (Reserved) --:--.--- ???